Kingdom of Sand
]] The Kingdom of Sand is the largest kingdom in Pyrrhia and is home to the SandWings, a desert-dwelling dragon tribe. It occupies the southwestern portion of the continent, stretching from the Claws of the Clouds Mountains of the Sky Kingdom to the edge of the Ice Kingdom and the previous NightWing kingdom and the bordering parts of the ocean. Pantala can be found to the west of the Kingdom of Sand. Geography The Kingdom of Sand is filled with dunes that are constantly turning and shifting. The design of the Kingdom looks like the chest of a dragon, if you imagine Pyrrhia to resemble a dragon itself. Far to the north, where the kingdom borders with the Ice Kingdom, the land changes to barren tundra. Queen Thorn's Stronghold Queen Thorn's Stronghold is used like a palace to the SandWing tribe. SandWing royalty live in the Stronghold. Instead of looking pretty, though, the Stronghold is designed to be less vulnerable to attack. This makes it one of the hardest places to destroy in Pyrrhia. The Stronghold used to look more meancing, with enemy heads on spikes, and a weirdling tower, but when Queen Thorn took over, she changed this. Scorpion Den The Scorpion Den is a famous city in the Kingdom of Sand. It is inhabitated by lowlife SandWings and SandWing hybrids. The Scorpion Den is known to be full of assassins, theives, con artists, and more, making it a dangerous place to live. History Darkstalker (Legends) Queen Scorpion allowed the NighgtWings and IceWings to battle there, in return for large piles of treasure from both tribes. ''The Hidden Kingdom'' '' Glory found an animus-touched tunnel in the Rainforest Kingdom that leads to the Kingdom of Sand. She described the desert as "always hot and clear with no rainy days". The tunnel is hidden by sand right outside of Burn's Stronghold, and the wind blows sand to cover it up every single day, which is why Burn had not discovered the tunnel entrance. The NightWings had wanted the tunnel there so that when Blister became queen, she could help them seize the Rain forest. The Brightest Night The Kingdom of Sand is the main setting of ''The Brightest Night, where Sunny meets the Outclaws in the Scorpion Den, Smolder in Burn's Stronghold, and the next SandWing queen is chosen. Geography The Kingdom of Sand is filled with dunes that are constantly shifting. The Scorpion Den is in the far south, where Dune stole Sunny's egg. Burn's stronghold, is in the middle of the Kingdom of Sand and used to be the SandWing palace, but Burn took it over when she was attempting to claim the SandWing throne. The stronghold is now controlled by Queen Thorn. Far to the north, where the kingdom borders with the Ice Kingdom, the land changes to barren tundra. The Kingdom of Sand is full of Brightsting Cactus, the only antidote to SandWing poison, and has almost all of it in the Scorpion Den. Trivia *''The Brightest Night's'' book cover depicts the Kingdom of Sand. *If Blaze won the war, the kingdom would be smaller, as the IceWings would now own the northern part; Blaze promised them that land if they won the war. Gallery Sand Kingdom Map.png|The Kingdom of Sand on the map of Pyrrhia A6b.jpg|Sunny and the Sand Kingdom on the cover of The Brightest Night SandTransparent.png|A SandWing; the tribe living in the Kingdom of Sand GSandWing.png|A typical Sandwing from the German publication File:KingdomofSandHeron.png Winglets01.png SandWing-0.jpg fr:Royaume de Sable pl:Królestwo Piasku ru:Песчаное королевство Category:HK Locations Category:BN Locations Category:SandWing History Category:Kingdoms Category:Prisoners Locations Category:Deserter Locations Category:Locations Category:DoD Locations Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Pyrrhian Locations